


Bright Spot

by BanSW



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta? ain't nobody got time for that, Bridge between Rebels and the Sequel Trilogy, Felching, Good people doing bad things, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pain, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Run-On Sentences, Threesome - M/M/M, What is Consistent Writing Style?, bad people doing bad things, lots of pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanSW/pseuds/BanSW
Summary: A tragedy, told out of order. (Or, the three great loves of Dopheld Mitaka)





	Bright Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts).



> So, here we are. This is for [hitaka5ever's](http://hitaka5ever.tumblr.com/) Mitaka Week 2018, Day 2 (Devotion/Loyalty,) posted a day late because I have never been on time for anything in my entire life. Dedicated to [doittojulia](https://doittojulia.tumblr.com/), who is super sweet and just as nasty as I am. 
> 
> Will update on mondays (probably). Heed the tags.
> 
> Come shout at me on [Tumblr!](https://bandvn.tumblr.com/)

It hadn’t been easy, Mitaka mused, getting into General Hux’s bed; it had been a slow, careful pursuit of several long months. He had begun with hints dropped casually, and then less so, first ignored and then outright rebuffed and then finally, finally, acknowledged, when he fell to his knees and swallowed Hux’s cock, along with his protests. Hux had looked concussed, after, faintly pink and eyes glassy, when Mitaka had risen, saluted crisply, and excused himself from the man’s office.

Weeks of furtive glances had followed, always torn away instantly whenever brown eyes dared to catch watchful green. It was another month before Hux allowed himself to place a hand in Mitaka’s hair, and to stop pretending that he didn’t want it.

And then another two months of blowjobs in the general’s office, (and, on one memorable occasion, the conference room just off the bridge,) before Hux commed him, late one rest cycle, to report to his quarters. He looked on, face unreadable, as Mitaka prepared himself, then took him properly for the first time, curled over his desk and lip bitten nearly bloody with the effort to remain silent. He hadn’t moved to respond, later, when Mitaka, unspent and aching with need, turned on him to soothe those stinging lips with his tongue. Hux had watched with a faintly nauseated twist to his slick lips when Mitaka leaned back against the desk and worked himself to completion, eyes never leaving the slick place where his own come eased the way for frantically pumping fingers.

The time after that, a mere two weeks later, Hux allowed his own tongue to reach out and brush against Mitaka’s, just a shot, before guiding him to his knees with a firm hand on his shoulder.

The next time, Hux kissed him first.

Surely, Hux thought he understood what Mitaka was doing, but he was exceedingly careful not to treat him any differently during their working hours. In return, the lieutenant took care to never ask for special consideration or overstay his welcome. He would simply turn up, always when summoned and sometimes when not, to please to the general with his hands, his mouth, his ass, before righting his uniform and excusing himself wordlessly.

It came as such a shock, then, when Hux reached around to ungently first his cock while pounding into him from behind, that Mitaka came almost immediately, unable to bite down on a cry of “Oh, General!” that had Hux spilling into the tight clench of his over-sensitive body just seconds later. He pressed his forehead to Mitaka’s sweat-slicked spine, rising and falling along with the unsteadiness of his breath, lips forming around silent words that could have been anything but felt like a prayer. A reverent whisper of thank you, thank you, thank you, or maybe just _Dopheld_. They remained curled together like that for a long, quiet moment before Hux pulled back, trailing a line of soft kisses between Mitaka’s heaving shoulder blades.

Things were different, after that. They fucked face-to-face for the first time, and Mitaka was taken by how beautiful Hux was in his moment of pleasure, somehow different from the many times he had seen in from his knees. He was sweating profusely, a deep flush painting his throat, bottom lip tight between his teeth and brow furrowed in concentration as his drove his hips down against Mitaka’s in a rapidly disintegrating rhythm. He was magnificent, and the urge to kiss him rose up hot and sweet in Mitaka’s chest. So he did, sucking Hux’s lip between his own teeth and running his tongue across it sweetly, drinking in one of his rare, soft moans. Hux surprised him when he came soon after, and truly shocked him when he drew back to swallow Mitaka’s cock and bring him to swift completion, writhing on surprisingly talented fingers. The greatest shock of all, however, when when Hux crawled back up his body to press his forehead into the curve of Mitaka’s shoulder and just breathe him in for several long, long minutes. Mitaka ran his fingertips gently along the general’s spine, startled at the thick ropes of scar tissue he found there, feeling them out and pressing his lips into Hux’s sweaty hair.

Slowly, thing began to fall into place. Something like nine standard months after that first rushed encounter in Hux’s office, Mitaka was notified of an elevation in his security clearance. He was drawn into meeting after meeting about strategy, trade agreements, and a new, large scale construction project code-named IS-47. Details were scarce, even with his new clearance, but what he could discover set his heart racing in his chest. This was it, this was what would make those long months of sharing the general’s bed finally worth it.

The victory was made somehow sweeter when, after the other officers had filed out of an overlong meeting about new intel from Lothal, Hux drew him into a brief, chaste kiss, his face near beaming with pride. That was the first kiss they had shared outside of Hux’s quarters, and it sent Mitaka’s heart racing for an entirely different reason, leaving him off-kilter and with a warm sort-of fluttering in his stomach for the rest of his shift.

The next time he appeared in Hux’s quarters, Hux was on him in an instant, hands trembling at the catches of his tunic as he mouthed clumsily at Mitaka’s throat. When he was finally borne down to the bed, Hux straddled his thighs instead of sliding between them. Mitaka closed his eyes, reciting ship designations to calm himself as a slick hand was run over his throbbing cock, a gasp punched from his lungs as Hux sank down onto him easily. In the pause before they began to move together, Mitaka raised his hands to grip Hux’s waist; the realization of how slim the general really was, looking even more so with his thighs spread wide over Mitaka’s hips, made something turn over in his gut. He chose not to examine what the feeling was too closely and soon wasn’t thinking much of anything, as Hux rocked smoothly against him, setting a pace that was immediately brutal, head thrown back and eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Mitaka was helpless, fingers digging into the general’s scant flesh. It was over much, much too quickly; by the time he had gathered himself enough to start meeting Hux’s movements, the other man had already taken himself in hand and was spilling over his chest with a low keening moan. The sight, coupled with the clench and shudder of Hux’s entire body drew Mitaka quickly over the edge. The general hauled himself from Mitaka’s lap and dropped to the bed beside him, chest glistening and heaving, with a faintly pleased smile on his face.

Mitaka was overcome with a sudden, intense wave of _want,_ and so he followed Hux down, guiding one slim calf over his shoulder and setting his lips and tongue to work on the slick gape of Hux’s ass. He let out a high, tight sound and fisted a hand in Mitaka’s hair, seeming to push him off and draw him closer at the same time.

They’d been nearly silent the entire time, as they often were, as if speaking aloud would break the spell that kept the torments of reality from breaching the soft, safe spaces they had formed between and around themselves when they were like this. It was therefore a shock when Hux, flushed and panting with an arm thrown over his eyes, whispered one word:

“Stay.”

And Mitaka did.


End file.
